jts_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Kikolution
|previousseason = Ultimate Royale |nextseason = Rivals |}}Survivor: Kikolution is the seventh season of Digital_King's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on ??????. Contestants INTRO Poppi: Anna, Chess, Collin, Dagger, Dark, Izzie, Jimmie, JT, Ry, Stab Sipistoo: Alvin, Choco, Glitch, Kelsey, Leo, Naomi, Rebel, Thomas, Todd, Venn :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting History {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size:8pt; line-height:24px;" ! colspan="28" |''Survivor: Kikolution Voting History |- ! colspan="2" | ! colspan="6" | Original Tribes ! colspan="3" | Switched Tribes ! colspan="14" | Merged Tribe |- ! colspan="2" |'Episode #''' | colspan="1" |'1' | colspan="2" |'2' | colspan="1" |'3' | colspan="2" |'4' | colspan="1" |'5' | colspan="1" |'6' | colspan="1" |'7' | colspan="1" |'8' | colspan="1" |'9' | colspan="1" |'10' | colspan="2" |'11' | colspan="1" |'12' | colspan="1" |'13' | colspan="7" |'14' |- |- ! colspan="2" |'Eliminated:' | style="background:#4FBEE2; color:black;" | Leo | style="width: 50px; background:#999999; color:white;" |''Tied '' | style="background:#B22222; color:white;" | Ry | style="background:#B22222; color:white;" | Jimmie | style="width: 50px; background:#999999; color:white;" |''Tied '' | style="background:#B22222; color:white;" | Chess | style="background:#4FBEE2; color:black;" | Choco | style="background:#4FBEE2; color:black;" | Dark | style="background:#B22222; color:white;" | Stab | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Todd | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Rebel | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Kelsey | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Thomas | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Venn | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Alvin | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Dagger | style="width: 50px; background:#999999; color:white;" |''Tied '' | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Collin | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Izzie | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Anna | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Naomi | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | Glitch | style="background:#E2E278; color:black;" | JT |- ! colspan="2" |'Vote:' |6-4 |5-5 |7-1 |4-3-2 |3-3-2 |6-0 |4-1 |3-2 |3-2 |8-5 |5-4-3 |7-4 |7-3 |6-3 |6-1-1 |4-3 |1-1-1-0 |2-1 |4-0 |No Vote | colspan="3" |4-4-2 5-4-2 |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |JT |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Glitch |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Naomi |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Anna |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Izzie |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Collin |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Dagger |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Alvin |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Venn |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Thomas |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Kelsey |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Rebel |- | style="background-color:#E2E278; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |►► | align="left" |Todd |- | style="background-color:#B22222; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |► | align="left" |Stab |- | style="background-color:#B22222; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |► | align="left" |Dark |- | style="background-color:#4FBEE2; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" |► | align="left" |Choco |- | style="background-color:#B22222; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" | | align="left" |Chess |- | style="background-color:#B22222; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" | | align="left" |Jimmie |- | style="background-color:#B22222; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" | | align="left" |Ry |- | style="background-color:#4FBEE2; font-size:11pt; text-align:left;" | | align="left" |Leo